


【DMC3】【VD】Come Set Me Free【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *就想写三蛋蛋在他哥面前自慰





	【DMC3】【VD】Come Set Me Free【R18】

这事儿听起来有些刺激，比如他现在正骑在他哥腰上对着他自慰，沙发因为他俩的体重凹下去一块儿，他微微朝后仰了仰把腿撑开，脱了一半的皮裤子在左边的小腿肚子上颤颤巍巍的挂着，他一直没什么穿上衣的习惯，所以他看起来和光着没俩样。  
这屋子里热的要死，他坐那儿把手搓在自己那根东西上，拇指刮去尖端那会儿他仰着脖子把腰挺起来，自己的点在那儿他自己当然最清楚，于是迅速堆积起来的欲念让他拧着眉头扭了扭屁股，一不小心撸对了地方的时候他就会绷起身子叫上几声，他觉得下头一定能感受到自个儿紧张的腿侧肌肉——反正他老哥喜欢这些，他知道的。这么想着的时候他舔了舔嘴唇就把视线投下去，他的好哥哥如今在他下头绷着一张脸看他——哦是的，他总是这么一张脸，严肃的不知道他脑子里在想啥，他甚至现在还衣冠工整——和自己不一样，所以这里或许用视奸来说更加合适——他坐在那儿让他的亲哥哥视奸他——这该死的是一件令人兴奋的事儿。  
他一边喘着一边垂眼瞧着他哥平稳的用视线把他裸露在外的部分连同后穴边缘全都滚了个遍，而这感觉像极了他已经被浑身上下的摸了个彻底；他忍不住吸了口气，他想他该死的兴奋极了，热流从后腰腾起来冲去脑门窜进他的小腹，哦他想他更硬了，毫不意外的。他混沌的哈出一口气追着自个儿的点挤弄手里的小家伙，在一个突兀的快感里他叫喊着将腹部肌肉收紧，他哥依然摆着那张扑克脸盯着他看，即使，哦Vergil，你这个伪君子，  
他觉得他快被自己亲哥哥的视线给强奸了。  
所以他笑起来，他觉得这事儿进展还不错，于是他有条不紊的进行着这出表演。前液从尖端冒出来黏去他手套上那会儿他想自个儿大概有些不满足了，于是他皱着眉头用力的搓了几把他的小伙伴直到自个儿再次叫出声来，他在浑身的紧缩感里腾出一只手来，接着把手指伸进嘴里吮吸着舔湿那会儿他瞧见他哥以一个不易察觉的方式皱了皱眉——  
[Bingo。]  
他把下巴仰起来，拖出手指的时候放肆的让舌头跟着伸出来，他伏下去一些好让屁股撅起那么一点儿，随后他撑着自个儿屁股把手指捅进去，异物感让他在他哥嘴巴前叹息，干涩的内壁被扣弄着撑开并粗暴的深入——反正他向来喜欢直接的玩儿法。转动了手指准确的找到前列腺那会儿他咬着牙用另一只手去掐自己的阴茎，接着他维持着双手的动作重新跪坐起来，插在自个儿内穴的左手让他挺起胸来歪过些肩膀，他仰着下巴挑衅的看回他哥哥——哦他唯一的观众将视线锁在他的身上，那双同他一样的淡色眸子里堆积着一些他期待已久的玩意儿，这让性欲疯长着迷药一样泡着他的脑子，他从喉咙口拉出好长一声低喊，接着他在被自己越推越高的欲念里感到对方最终伸去他腿侧的手指，手套的皮革与指尖的皮肤形成俩种不同的热度，它们慢悠悠的挤着他紧绷的右腿内侧摸上他的腿根，他在他哥刻意放缓的抚摸里掐紧自己的尖端嘶出声来，对方挤在他腿部的拇指蹭过睾丸抚去胯骨的时候他震颤着几乎要射过去，哦他哥依然在看他——并且挑起一个近似嘲笑的表情，Dante在突然的兴奋里呼吸一滞，接着下一秒他哥掐着他的腰就把他整个儿掀翻过去。  
——嘿！刚才是谁说【不想陪你这个蠢货浪费时间】的？  
双方转位的当口他象征性的朝后面吼了那么一句——反正他知道这茬早晚得来，趴那儿刚把脸埋去沙发他哥就挤进了他的屁股，硬挺并且火热的玩意儿撑开内穴的感官顺着脊椎把他浑身刷了个遍，呻吟钻出他喉咙的当口就被闷进沙发垫儿里。  
——而我猜你现在需要这些。  
那音色从脑后压近了这么说的时候Dante想着他哥一旦想要操他的时候倒从来都是直接了当。  
然而，哦，他其实不喜欢背入式，因为这真的很难戳到前列腺，而且Vergil操起人来真是粗暴透了——  
但是，好吧，他依然迎合的摆着屁股，律动加速的时候他张着嘴巴愉快的吼叫，那些蛮狠残忍的顶撞爽的他脑子发昏——虽然这让他听起来很淫荡，但是他想自个儿总有办法在他俩的性事里找到快感——哦或许跟他老哥上床这事儿本身就是一种快感，这他妈听起来很奇怪，而他现在只顾把自个儿浸泡在他哥制造给他的肉欲里。  
他咬着沙发垫儿把身子绷紧，他能听到些Vergil在背后的喘息，屁股里那玩意儿有节律的顶进了又抽离让他把眉毛拧成一团，内壁不断被撑开与收缩让快感不断堆积将他的肉体连同脑子一并煮沸——哦来吧，来吧来吧来吧这对极了，天煞的好像他哥永远都能见鬼的顶到他最喜欢的地方。他松开咬着的垫子好让叫喊好好的从他嘴巴里跑出来，他哥低喘着在冲刺的动作里端起他的腰好让他的屁股撅的更高，哦他简直快被提起来了，这让他着地的那只脚必须惦起来才能够到这该死的高度，他觉得说不定一会儿他的腿就要抽筋儿，但是，哦去他的，他不在乎。  
他在后头激烈操弄里把脑袋抵在沙发坐垫上，头发垂下来乱成一团，这见鬼的姿势让他刚低头就看见自个儿冒着前液的阴茎，它看起来饥渴并且可怜极了，那些黏稠的玩意儿跟着屁股后边的冲力从尖端溅去地板和沙发布，他还能看见自个儿大腿内侧淌着的一些肠液和干那儿的血——毕竟他刚才还没扩张完呢，而进入那会儿撕开的伤口现在早已愈合——半魔的恢复力在这种事儿上一样好用，而他现在穴内已经该死的足够松软，他被操的挺着腰杆张开嘴巴，穴口的皮肤被拉拽着翻弄出来然后捅进，他哥揪着他的屁股控制他，而这该死的让他呼吸停滞，性欲的冲击让他这会儿只能卡出些干吼，他闭着眼睛，唾液滚过他的下嘴唇滴落下去，他在脑子一片乱七八糟的白光里伸手去安慰自个儿前面胀的发痛的玩意儿，他该死的已经堆积的够多了，而他哥在这个当口贴了上来把他的手掰回去扣了个稳。  
——Oh COMEON——Vergil！！  
被阻止的释放让他难受的低吼了一声嘶磨着牙齿，他拽紧拳头，接着后头好一个冲力让他把脑袋撞去了沙发靠背，还没等他好好反应的下一秒他又被拉着手臂拽过去，哦见鬼的他简直没法好好思考，身后胯骨啪啪啪拍打他屁股的声音在他耳朵旁乱晃，他在他哥变着角度的抽顶里喊出一些哭腔来，哦天啊，天啊，他快疯了，该死的，给他，给他，怎么样都好，给我，给我，让我释放——他哥凑过来咬开他后颈的时候他把脸闷进沙发里，他颤抖起来——在他俩的性爱里疼痛从来都是附加的催情剂，血液因为他下趴的姿势沿着脖子流去发根最后滴的一沙发都是，哦天啊，天啊，他的阴茎肿胀而饥渴的仿佛下一秒就会炸开，他甚至想找无论任何一种东西来蹭一下，而他哥见鬼的拖着他腰，他闷在垫子里发出些细微的哀嚎，接着穴口被掰开了再次扩张那会儿他把下巴磕在垫子上拉出一个腻的要死的淫叫，这见鬼的屋子里全是他叫喊或者是他俩见鬼的交媾的声音；他想他的脚一定抽筋了，而前端的不满足让他抬着屁股把那根操着他的玩意儿吞进去来渴求后穴的顶点，哦天啊这舒服极了，但他满足不了，他满足不了，那些该死的欲念统统挤在他身子里仿佛下一秒就能将他撑炸——他哥撇了他一眼在下一秒把他推起来，粗暴的顶撞了几次之后突兀的把阴茎从他屁股里拔去，瞬间的虚空感让他恼怒的锤了下沙发，随后他在还没来得及抗议的当口就七荤八素的被整个儿翻了个身，下一秒被掰着腿再次插入那会儿他挺直了腰杆子歪着脑袋肆无忌惮的尖叫，天啊，对，别停——他太想要这些了；他盘起腿来夹着他哥的后腰在最终的冲刺里把整个人凑上去，扭动着屁股的时候内穴用本能去吮吸并贪恋着入侵的肉棒——  
瞧啊，瞧啊，就是这些——深入的，残暴的，疼痛的，无止境的——直到他脑子里见鬼的只剩下那些发白的电光——他的肉体用最贪婪的方式去享受这场交媾。  
他扯着对方的后背去啃咬面前的肩弯，他分不清这会儿到底是谁在吼叫，他在屁股里涌进那团见鬼的热流时感到他哥伸手掐住他的阴茎，他浑身紧绷，牙齿撕扯开皮肉血液涌进口腔的当口他迎来最终的解放。

Fin


End file.
